macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayonara no Tsubasa ~ the end of triangle
Sayonara no Tsubasa ~ the end of triangle is a song by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome. It was released on the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 13 and was used as an insert song in the film, Macross Frontier - Sayonara no Tsubasa. Lyrics Romaji = Chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze Honoo wa mada moeteiru ka Furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu Omoi todokeru made shinenai Sono tsubasa wa BARUKYURIA Kizutsuita senshi no mae BARUKYURIA Maioriru gensou no koibito Sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru BARUKYURIA Unmei ni somuite mo BARUKYURIA Namida ni hikisakarete mo BARUKYURIA Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai Aishiteru Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru BARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA Hitomi wa ima nani wo mezasu Sono kuchibiru dare wo yo bu no Deaeru koto shinjite utai tsuzuketa Subete tsugunau made sasageru made Sono tsubasa wa BARUKYURIA Kuzuoreta senshi no mae BARUKYURIA Maioriru gensou no koibito Sora no ao ni Anata ga tokete shimawanai you ni BARUKYURIA Ryoute de hiroi ageta BARUKYURIA Tsugi hagi no kanashimi ga shinjitsu Kono haikyo ni hokori sodatsu tane nigirishime higashi e Itooshikute itooshikute sumiwataru yo BARUKYURIA Sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru BARUKYURIA (Kakenuketeiku aoi Toki no arashi ga hoho wo tataku yo Zutto aishiteru aishiteru) Iki wo haite ima erabi ni yukou mirai BARUKYURIA Watashi wa kaze ni deai BARUKYURIA Itsuka kaze wo miokuru BARUKYURIA Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai Ikiteiru Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru BARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA Aishiteru... |-| Kanji = 地平線を揺さぶる風 炎はまだ燃えているか 震えながら世界の入り口に立つ 想い届けるまで 死ねない その翼は ヴァルキュリア 傷ついた戦士の前 ヴァルキュリア 舞い降りる幻想の 恋人 その魂 導くため虹の橋を渡る ヴァルキュリア 運命に背いても ヴァルキュリア 涙に引き裂かれても ヴァルキュリア 夜明け前に 輝かない生命はない 愛してる 光の鎧 この身にまとい 空を翔る ヴァルキュリア サヨナラノツバサ 瞳は今 何を目指す その唇 誰を呼ぶの 出会えること信じて歌い続けた 全て償うまで 捧げるまで その翼は ヴァルキュリア くずおれた戦士の前 ヴァルキュリア 舞い降りる幻想の 恋人 空の青に あなたが溶けてしまわないように ヴァルキュリア 両手で拾い上げた ヴァルキュリア つぎはぎの悲しみが 真実 この廃墟に 誇り育つ種握りしめ 東へ 愛おしくて 愛おしくて 澄み渡るよ ヴァルキュリア その魂 導くため虹の橋を渡る ヴァルキュリア (駆け抜けていく蒼い 時の嵐が頬をたたくよ ずっと 愛してる 愛してる) 息を吐いて 今選びに行こう未来 ヴァルキュリア 私は風に出会い ヴァルキュリア いつか風を見送る ヴァルキュリア 夜明け前に 輝かない生命はない 生きている 光の鎧 この身にまとい 空を翔る ヴァルキュリア サヨナラノツバサ 愛してる・・・ |-| English = The wind that shakes the horizon Is the blaze burning? Shivering, I stand at the entrance to the world Until my feelings are delivered, I can't die Those wings are VALKYRIA Before the wounded soldier, VALKYRIA Lover of swooping illusions Crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit VALKYRIA Even if I disobey fate, VALKYRIA Even if torn away from tears, VALKYRIA Before daybreak, there is no life that won't glitter I love you Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye Right now, my eye isn't focused on anything Who do those lips call? Believing in things I happened to come across, I kept singing Until I make up for everything, until I offer everything... Those wings are VALKYRIA Before the fallen soldier, VALKYRIA Lover of swooping illusions The blue of the sky-- So you won't melt into it, VALKYRIA Picked up with both hands, VALKYRIA The cobbled-together sadness is reality In these ruins, I grasp the seed that grows into pride and head east Beloved, beloved, let me be clear VALKYRIA Crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit VALKYRIA (Blue runs up and passes me from behind The storm of time strikes my cheeks Always, I love you, I love you) Take a breath; let's go to the future and make our choice VALKYRIA I rendezvous with the wind, VALKYRIA Someday I'll bid it farewell, VALKYRIA Before daybreak, there is no life that won't glitter I'm alive Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye I love you... Notes & Trivia *The song uses a verse part from Houkago Overflow. *In Macross Δ Scramble this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs